


От перуанских пикаронес к проксимальной фаланге

by Regis



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-04
Updated: 2011-04-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 23:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13867824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regis/pseuds/Regis
Summary: Джен с прямым намеком на один слэшный пейринг.





	От перуанских пикаронес к проксимальной фаланге

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sherlock_Sebastian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock_Sebastian/gifts).
  * A translation of [From Peurvian Picarones to the Proximal Phalanx](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/361368) by yin_again. 



\- Я знаю, что тебе больно, но как ты вообще умудрился _сделать_ это?

\- Это все Майкрофт виноват… оу! Хватит его шевелить! Ты уверен, что разбираешься в ортопедии?

\- Майкрофт в Перу, и он там уже три дня. Как это может быть его виной?

\- Пончики! Оу! Не заматывай так туго!

\- Все еще не понимаю. Как пончик в Южной Америке может послужить причиной перелома проксимальной фаланги большого пальца твоей правой ноги?

\- Майкрофт позвонил мне из Перу и я пришел к заключению, что он соскочил со своей диеты, судя по тому, насколько заметно он был под кайфом от сахара. 

\- Ну, и что с того? Эй, не вставай пока… я сейчас найду тебе обувь попросторнее и поедем в больницу. Какое отношение Майкрофт и его диета имеют к твоему пальцу?

\- Пикаронес. Майкрофт начал рассказывать мне про пикаронес.

\- Давай, я одену. Что такое пикаронес?

\- Пончики из тыквы с сиропом из сахарного тростника. Помоги мне подняться.

\- Обопрись на меня. Звучит очень соблазнительно, но я все еще не вижу никакой связи. И не вздыхай так, я не виноват, что не такой высокий, как ты.

\- Он сказал, что они лучше, чем секс с Лестрейдом.

\- Черт! Прости, что чуть не уронил тебя. Итак, вернемся к началу – как ты сломал палец?

\- Когда он сказал мне это, я упал с лестницы.


End file.
